Soutien et tranquillité
by mmarths
Summary: [OS] Stiles aspire à passer son temps libre sur son jeu en ligne. Du moins, il essaie. M/M Stiles/Derek


Stiles poussa un juron avant de basculer sa tête en arrière, les mains levées. Il venait de perdre pour la cinquième fois à son jeu en ligne ; sa patience commençait doucement, mais sûrement à s'effriter. Combattre une armée de démons avec son personnage secondaire avec un équipement des plus médiocres, des compétences absolument pas optimisées et surtout, étant d'une classe plutôt fragile au niveau de la défense était peut-être un défi un peu trop difficile même pour un joueur aussi expérimenté que le fils du Shérif. Il n'avait pas envie de connecter son personnage principal qui aurait sans doute fait cette quête en un rien de temps. La raison pour laquelle il avait préféré passer son après-midi à jouer avec ce personnage chétif était qu'il était certain de ne pas être dérangé par les gens de sa guilde pour aller combattre dans des donjons ou pour des quêtes un peu plus élaborées que tuer une cinquantaine d'ogres. Il était totalement incognito avec son deuxième personnage et aimait cette tranquillité. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide ses équipiers de peur d'être démasqué. Tant pis, la sixième fois sera la bonne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas assez têtu pour recommencer dix fois ou quinze fois.

Il but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de s'étirer en long et en large et de craquer ses doigts. Son téléphone portable affichait quatorze heures cinquante-huit. Son père était absent pour le week-end (pour le travail et des dossiers en retard). Scott était chez Allison comme à son habitude. Ce qui ne lui empêchait pas d'envoyer des messages pour lui demander s'il était libre en soirée pour aller au cinéma (en compagnie de Lydia ainsi qu'Allison bien entendu). Stiles lui répondait simplement qu'il verrait en temps voulu. Du moins, il espéra que cette fichue quête ne lui prendrait pas la tête jusqu'au soir.

L'adolescent craqua ses doigts avant de reconnecter son personnage. Sa quête n'était pas si difficile que cela quand la classe jouée était plutôt physique. Il fallait rentrer dans le tas et ne pas réfléchir. Pour l'heure, avec un sorcier, la ruse était de mise. Stiles oubliait bien trop souvent de vérifier son niveau de point de magie ce qui conduisait rapidement à l'échec. Ça et le fait de croire qu'un sorcier portait une armure assez robuste pour supporter l'assaut de quatre démons en même temps. Stiles ne voulait pas demander de l'aide. Il y arrivera seul. Comme à chaque fois. À son dixième échec de quête, Stiles passa les mains sur son visage de fatigue. Très bien, ce n'était absolument pas comme cela qu'il devait s'y prendre. Il en était bien conscient. Même le texte de la quête précisait qu'elle était très difficile en solitaire et que les joueurs devaient plutôt préférer être à deux ou à trois pour la remplir. L'adolescent se rappelait pourtant l'avoir réussi avec son personnage principal sans l'aide de personne. Alors, il y arrivera à nouveau. Même s'il devait recommencer cinquante fois. Il n'abandonnera pas.

Son téléphone vibra alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reconnecter son personnage. Il jeta un coup d'œil absent avant de s'immobiliser en découvrant l'auteur du dit message : Derek Hale.

Stiles avait ajouté le loup-garou dans ses contacts après l'affaire « Jackson le lézard vengeur ». Il n'y avait pas noté son prénom ou simplement son nom. Il avait préféré « Miguel ». Plus discret et surtout si son père prenait son téléphone portable par inadvertance, l'adolescent n'aura pas à s'expliquer sur le pourquoi du comment de son « amitié » avec un ancien présumé criminel. Pour l'heure, « Miguel » lui demandait pourquoi son meilleur « pote » Scott McCall n'était toujours pas à son appartement comme il lui avait expressément demandé pour une affaire de loups-garou.

Combien de fois l'adolescent devra-t-il expliquer à ce loup-garou Alpha qu'il n'était pas la baby-sitter de Scott ? Si ce dernier ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui demandait, ce n'était pas le problème de l'hyperactif. Et qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire après tout ? Scott allait sans doute lui répliquer qu'il ira quand il en aura envie ou qu'il n'était pas dans la meute de Derek donc il n'avait aucune obligation vis-à-vis de lui. Si c'était urgent (et encore, si cela impliquait Allison Argent), Scott ira en quatrième vitesse. Pour l'heure, Stiles était la secrétaire de personne. Pourquoi envoyer un message à lui et pas au concerné ? Sérieusement, il commençait en avoir marre de ces fichues boules de poil.

Néanmoins, tandis que son personnage avalait quelques potions pour régénérer, l'adolescent se mit à écrire un message concis à « Miguel » :

« Scott n'est pas chez moi. Je suis trop occupé pour lui courir après. »

Il effaça la dernière partie de son message. Derek allait peut-être lui demander ce qu'il faisait de si important pour ne pas s'intéresser à sa requête d'Alpha. Il tapota rapidement un autre texte tandis que son personnage virtuel était maintenant paré au combat.

« Scott n'est pas chez moi. Il est chez Allison. Il ne répond pas à mes messages. »

Bon. Stiles mentait un tout petit peu. C'était lui qui ne prenait pas le temps de répondre. Et pour répondre quoi ? « Oui oui Scott, on ira au cinéma voir ce film pourri pour que tu puisses faire tes choses dégoûtantes avec Allison tandis que je serai assis à côté de Lydia qui ne prêtera pas attention à moi, car elle sera en train de noyer littéralement Jackson sous des tonnes de messages — car bien entendu, elle ne payait pas un bras la communication internationale et même si c'était le cas, elle s'en ficherait. Oui, Scott, faisons cela. »

L'adolescent envoya son message à Derek Hale avant de se plonger à nouveau dans son univers virtuel. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'approcher la zone dangereuse remplie de démons qu'il devait tuer que son téléphone se mît à sonner. Cette fois-ci, « Miguel le loup-garou » voulait parler de vive voix. Bon sang, était-ce si compliqué de le laisser tranquille cinq minutes, ce pauvre Stiles ?

— Je croyais qu'ils avaient rompu depuis des semaines, déclara Derek d'une voix irritée.

Stiles cala le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de déplacer son personnage :

— Ils se quittent. Ils se remettent ensemble. Ils se requittent. Ils se remettent ensemble. Je croyais qu'à force, tu avais compris comment ils fonctionnaient. Non, parce que finalement, ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre. Scott est fou amoureux d'Allison. Il ne comprend absolument pas que même si Chris Argent semble avoir été de notre côté avec le Kanima, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il donnera sa bénédiction pour leur relation. Je pense que si j'étais dans le cas du père d'Allison, j'aurais déjà fait empailler Scott. Après tout, si ça ne marche pas, pourquoi insister ? fit Stiles d'une traite en essayant de gérer son jeu et son désintérêt manifeste pour les coucheries de son meilleur ami.

— Parce que toi, évidemment, tu as le droit d'insister sur quelque chose qui ne tiendra absolument jamais la route en espérant qu'un jour cela marchera, murmura l'Alpha.

— J'insiste sur le fait qu'en ce samedi j'ai tout à fait le droit de ne pas penser dix minutes aux créatures bizarres de cette ville de dingues. Et que si tu veux que Scott vienne chez toi parler du dernier spray anti-puces spécial loup-garou du marché, tu n'as qu'à lui téléphoner, rétorqua l'adolescent, exaspéré. Pourquoi à chaque fois que Scott disparaît de la circulation, les gens me harcèlent de question du genre je lis dans les pensées de Scott et je sais pertinemment bien où il se trouve chaque seconde. Et non, je ne suis pas télépathe. Quand il est parti avec Allison faire le joli cœur alors que tout le monde l'attendait à l'école pour la réunion parent-élève, on n'a pas arrêté de me demander si je savais où il était passé. Et non, je ne savais pas. Et non, je ne lis pas ses pensées. Et oui j'ai trouvé cela totalement gonflé de sa part de ne pas m'avoir prévenu parce qu'imaginons que ce psychopathe de Peter Hale, ton oncle, hein, rappelons-le, avait décidé ce jour-là d'attaquer tout le monde… on aurait bien été emmerdés… ah tiens, si c'est vrai, ça a été le cas. Enfin, on a eu un animal sauvage qui a attaqué mon père. Mais cela, Scott à part être désolé il n'a pas pu faire grand-chose. Mais je devais comprendre et soutenir mon meilleur pote dans ses conneries d'amoureux parce que voilà, apparemment, je ne sers qu'à ça.

L'adolescent entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'y fit pas attention, préférant se concentrer sur l'avancée de son personnage vers le lieu de cette fichue quête. Doucement, mais sûrement. Il ne vit pas arriver le monstre de niveau très élevé qui le tua d'un grand coup de patte. Stiles poussa un juron qui surprit son interlocuteur :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda doucement Derek.

— Oh rien. Juste… juste le cri d'un adolescent sans cervelle qui vient encore de perdre à son jeu débile en ligne. Mais c'est pas vrai, ça. Elle a quoi exactement contre moi, cette quête ? Cela fait DEUX putains d'heure que j'essaie de passer.

— Quête ? Jeu en ligne ?

— Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais joué à un jeu de rôle en ligne où tu te bats contre des démons, des monstres et d'autres bestioles ? C'est sûr c'est moins dangereux et moins marrant que d'affronter ces choses en vrai. Au moins, je ne risque pas réellement ma peau.

— C'est celui où à la fin tu te bats contre le dieu des Démons et qu'il essaie de transformer l'humanité en esclave et de s'en servir pour créer des dimensions parallèles ?

Abasourdi, Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne trouvant rien à répondre au loup-garou qui semblait avoir parfaitement deviné le jeu sur lequel il aimait passer ses temps libres. C'était même surprenant que Derek le connût.

— J'y ai joué pendant un moment avec ma sœur, expliqua simplement le loup-garou. Nous n'étions pas vraiment doués, mais c'était le fait de jouer ensemble, de se retrouver derrière ces personnages virtuels qui était intéressant. J'oubliais un peu mon identité de loup-garou. Je devenais quelque d'autres, sans problème lié à ce que je suis réellement. Juste quelques heures.

Les mains légèrement au-dessus des touches de son clavier, Stiles fit la grimace avant de reconnaître qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que l'Alpha voulait dire. Dans la vie de tous les jours, l'adolescent était plutôt quelqu'un de banal, voir d'inintéressant ou de franchement irritant. Et pour le peu qu'il ne fût pas loup-garou ou même populaire, le jeu en ligne lui permettait de faire abstraction à tout cela. De devenir pour une fois quelqu'un de fort et qui n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre ou de progresser. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette maudite quête décide de contrecarrer ses plans si parfaits.

— Tu as toujours ton personnage ? demanda doucement Stiles en se détournant de son écran. On pourrait jouer ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à convaincre Scott d'y jouer. Il n'y comprend rien. Il ne comprend jamais rien de toute manière. C'est comme regarder la Guerre des Étoiles. Il ne l'a toujours pas fait alors que je lui prête mon intégral au moins sept fois dans l'année. D'après lui, c'est trop compliqué. Un truc du genre. Il y a rien de bien compliqué dans ces films. Pas besoin de connaître la Physique ou l'astronomie pour comprendre ce qui s'y passe. Et même, c'est vivement déconseillé. Le nombre de personnes sur des forums qui s'étripent sur la question de la réalité scientifique de la Guerre des Étoiles. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment et pourquoi il existe des personnes pouvant s'étriper sur ce genre de sujets. Ce sont des films, c'est tout. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà demandé si c'était possible de construire un Terminator ou tout le complot qu'il y a derrière ?

— J'ai toujours mon personnage.

— Et tu as vu la Guerre des Étoiles. Tu vois que tu…

— Non, je n'ai vu aucun des films.

—…. Je vais vous faire bouffer mon intégrale, à toi et à Scott. Sans déconner, vous le faites exprès.

Contre toute attente, Derek Hale éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil ce qui déstabilisa quelques secondes l'adolescent hyperactif. La batterie du téléphone commença à fatiguer. Stiles devait mettre un terme à la conversation. Et très vite.

— Je peux t'aider dans tes quêtes, si tu le souhaites, proposa calmement le loup-garou. Et l'on pourra visionner un des films de la saga de la Guerre des Étoiles quand tu en auras marre.

— Je croyais que tu devais t'entretenir avec Scott au plus vite, fit Stiles en cherchant à tâtons le chargeur de son téléphone.

— Cela peut attendre. Surtout s'il est avec Allison.

L'adolescent entendit le « bip » fatidique lui annonçant que la conversation allait bientôt s'interrompre s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de recharger son appareil. Il accepta la proposition de l'Alpha, entendit vaguement un « d'accord » avant que cela ne coupe. Stiles éteignit son ordinateur, le rangea dans son sac avant de quitter son domicile et de se rendre chez Derek Hale. Si un jour il s'était douté qu'il jouerait à un jeu en ligne avec l'Alpha, il serait sans doute littéralement mort de rire à l'heure actuelle. Néanmoins, il allait finir cette maudite quête. Et ça, c'était le plus important.

Ce fut seulement quand il gara sa Jeep aux abords de l'immeuble du loup-garou que l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il rompait totalement ses engagements vis-à-vis de lui-même en acceptant de l'aide pour son jeu en ligne. Il avait passé plus d'une heure à se convaincre de ne pas appeler ses camarades de Guilde afin qu'ils lui prêtent un coup de main. Peut-être que Derek n'allait pas vraiment l'aider. Peut-être qu'ils allaient jouer chacun de leur côté sur le jeu, mais qu'ils discuteraient tranquillement dans le salon. Ils commenteront les faits et gestes de l'autre ou s'en moqueront. Stiles n'avait pas peur du ridicule sinon il n'aurait pas appelé son second personnage « Scotty ».

Stiles entra sans frapper dans le loft de Derek Hale. Ce dernier était assis dans le fauteuil, penché sur un ordinateur portable, une tasse de café à la main. Il ne fit pas attention à l'impertinent adolescent qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans s'annoncer ou lui dire bonjour.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait, fit le loup-garou, songeur.

Stiles se tordit le cou pour regarder l'écran de son vis-à-vis. Il était sur la page de connexion du jeu en ligne. Le curseur clignotait fébrilement dans la case « mot de passe ».

— Tu ne te souviens plus de ton mot de passe, déclara l'adolescent sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

— Ouaip ».

— Ni de l'adresse mail à laquelle ton compte est associé.

— Ouaip ».

— Tu vas devoir recommencer depuis le début.

— Ouaip »

— Tu es vraiment nul.

Derek lança un regard noir au jeune homme avant de plisser les yeux d'un air mauvais. Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge avant de sortir son ordinateur de son sac.

— Dans un sens, c'est mieux comme cela. Comme ça on pourra progresser ensemble vu que j'ai créé mon second personnage que ce matin, fit Stiles en allumant son appareil.

— Attends… Tu as dit ce matin ? Ton personnage date de ce matin ?

— J'en ai un autre, mais j'ai voulu faire toute une autre classe, tu vois. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas encore bien compris comment tuer des démons sans me faire massacrer.

— Quelle classe ?

— Oh heu… sorcier.

— Tu es vraiment nul.

Stiles se retourna d'un geste brusque vers son interlocuteur, les yeux écarquillés, totalement indigné. Derek afficha un sourire ironique avant de tapoter sur son clavier afin de créer un nouveau compte. L'adolescent le dévisagea un moment avant de se connecter à son tour. Le temps que l'activation du nouveau compte ne se fasse, Derek observa la façon de jouer de l'hyperactif.

Le terme « nul » était peut-être exagéré dans le contexte. Stiles ne faisait pas partie de la catégorie des joueurs « pas doués », mais des joueurs « totalement inconscients ». Ce qui n'étonna même pas l'Alpha, à vrai dire. Toute personne normalement constituée aurait compris que la classe « sorcier » était une classe qui requerrait un peu de distance par rapport aux monstres et aux démons, un peu de ruse et surtout, de la gestion de la magie. Stiles ne faisait rien de cela, préférant rentrer dans le tas comme s'il était un guerrier sanguinaire. Évidemment, il perdait rapidement de la vie et finissait par mourir alors qu'il n'avait même pas réussi à tuer un seul démon. L'Alpha laissa l'adolescent recommença la quête tandis qu'il créa un tout nouveau personnage. Il réfléchit quelques instants à la classe la plus appropriée pour aider Stiles dans ses mouvements maladroits. Il finit par choisir celle qui était la plus appropriée pour défendre les autres classes. Un noble paladin qui sera assez fou et assez fort pour supporter les actions incohérentes et irréfléchies de l'avatar de Stiles. Derek trouva amusant de créer un personnage féminin. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un preux chevalier sauvant une princesse-sorcière audacieuse et suicidaire comme dans les contes de fées. C'était plutôt la princesse dans son implacable armure qui allait — peut-être — partir à l'aventure pour sauver le tumultueux et irresponsable sorcier.

Le temps passa à vitesse folle tandis que Derek enchaînait les quêtes pour se retrouver au même point que son homologue afin de l'aider. Ce dernier était parti faire d'autres missions le temps que l'Alpha ait fini sa première zone.

— Je crois que je hais ce jeu. Il n'est pas logique. Tu arrives à battre des tonnes et des tonnes de monstres et moi, de mon côté, il suffit qu'un monstre me souffle dessus pour que je meure, râla Stiles en observant l'écran de Derek, la tête posée sur la main.

— Ce n'est pas une question de logique, mais de bon sens. Tu ne comprends pas que ta classe demande un peu de recul vis-à-vis des batailles pour gagner.

— Je n'aime pas rester en arrière. J'ai l'impression d'être exclu. Je veux être au centre de l'action pour une fois.

— Au risque de rester coincé des heures et attendre qu'on te vienne en aide alors que tu pourras réfléchir quelques instants et t'adapter à la situation ?

— J'en ai un peu marre qu'on suppose que je sois fragile au point de quémander de l'aide. Tout est une question de chance et de stratégie.

— Ta stratégie est de foncer dans le tas et espérer que cela passe.

— D'habitude, je fais des plans très détaillés. C'est toujours moi qui trouve les plans. Mais bizarrement, on a tendance à plus m'écouter ou à ne plus suivre mes plans donc j'ai dû m'adapter. Mon adaptation passe par la tentative de faire comme les autres à savoir foncer et pas réfléchir. Visiblement, cela ne marche pas.

Derek poussa un léger soupire d'exaspération avant de refermer l'écran de son ordinateur et de se tourner vers Stiles qui semblait trouver ses chaussures nettement plus intéressantes que son hôte.

— Si tu dois rester en arrière, c'est peut-être parce que les choses peuvent mal tourner, déclara doucement l'Alpha. Tu réfléchis, certes, mais tu ne suis pas vraiment ton instinct. Il doit te hurler de ne pas déployer tes sorts les plus gourmands alors que tu vas sans doute avoir besoin du moindre point de magie pour survire. Pourtant, tu ne l'écoutes pas parce que tu as juste envie que tout se termine au plus vite pour passer à autre chose. Si pour que cela se termine, cela doit passer par sacrifier ta vie, alors tu y vas. A fond. De toutes tes forces. Pourtant, ne t'étonnes pas si tes amis essaient de t'en empêcher. Là, par exemple, je vais te demander de rester derrière moi le temps que je les regroupe pour que tu puisses utiliser ta magie à mieux escient mais tu vas peut-être en faire qu'à ta tête et foncer droit dans la bataille et prendre des coups alors que je suis spécialement là pour te protéger et t'empêcher de mourir. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as besoin de personnes autour de toi pour te protéger ou pour te soutenir que cela te rend forcément faible. C'est tes actions irraisonnées qui te font de toi ce que tu es en ce moment.

Stiles expira lentement avant de passer sa main sur son visage d'un geste las.

— Je veux me débrouiller tout seul, murmura-t-il. Ou me sentir utile.

— Pour le coup, ton personnage n'est utile qu'au fossoyeur et aux vers.

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers son hôte avant de le dévisager et de fixer à nouveau ses chaussures.

— Peut-être que je ne serai utile qu'une fois mort, murmura-t-il, blasé.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de lui assener une claque derrière la nuque. L'adolescent émit un gémissement de douleur avant de faire face au loup-garou.

— La prochaine fois que tu me sors ça, je t'attache les pieds afin de te pendre la tête en bas avant de te mordre pour te transformer en loup-garou, être mon beta et de te flanquer la raclée de ta vie en profitant bien de tes instants de régénération pour recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes l'immense connerie que tu viens de dire.

Perplexe, Stiles cligna des yeux avant de rétorqua le plus sérieusement possible :

— Tu vas vraiment faire tout ça dans l'ordre ?

— Tu veux savoir si je vais respecter cet ordre à la lettre ? Répète-moi que tu te sentiras vraiment utile qu'une fois mort. Et tu sauras si je respecte exactement l'ordre de mes mots.

Stiles réfléchit quelques instants à cette éventualité avant d'afficher un air de défi et de jauger l'Alpha de toute sa hauteur. Jouons un peu avec ses nerfs et ses puces.

— Je suis totalement inutile vivant, déclara-t-il.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arriva une seconde après cette phrase, Stiles se retrouva allongé sur le dos sur le canapé avec Derek Hale penché vers lui, les griffes et les crocs sortis. La lumière du loft n'était pas assez forte pour distinguer les pupilles du loup-garou. Cependant, l'adolescent était pratiquement certain qu'elles brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre et menaçante.

— Ma phrase n'était pas vraiment…exactement…enfin…balbutia l'adolescent. D'accord, cela revient au même. Sans rire, Derek…range tes crocs et tout le bazar de méchant loup-garou. Pas que j'ai peur de toi mais là, cela me fait légèrement flipper.

Comme toute réponse, Derek grogna, pas comme un Alpha voulant calmer un Beta un peu turbulent mais plutôt comme un loup désirant se montrer agressif et menaçant. Stiles n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cet après-midi jeu en ligne avec le loup-garou. Il était juste venu pour réussir une quête idiote. Pas pour devenir un loup-garou et faire le pitre le soir de pleine lune ensuite. Peut-être que la morsure ne le transformera pas en loup, tout comme Lydia. Peut-être que Stiles deviendra lui aussi un Kanima ou toute autre créature surnaturelle. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il n'avait aucune envie même de songer à réfléchir de peut-être penser à cela. L'Alpha reprit peu à peu une apparence humaine sans se dégager de sa proie pour autant.

— Je suis désolé, souffla l'adolescent, ne trouvant rien d'autres à dire. Je reconnais que je suis très utile vivant : je te fous en rogne. C'est…un début, non ?

Derek ne répondit pas, préférant scruter le visage de Stiles avant de grogner à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le grognement ne fut pas agressif ou effrayant. Juste légèrement audible comme pour apaiser la tension qui venait de se créer entre eux.

— Tu m'énerves, en effet, fit l'Alpha d'une voix calme. Mais pas quand tu essaies d'élaborer des plans farfelues ou quand tu mens pour sauver ta peau. Tu m'agaces, tu me fous littéralement en rogne, pour reprendre ton expression, quand tu estimes que ta vie n'a pas de sens ou est inutile. Là, j'ai juste envie de t'en coller une. Une assez forte, pas pour te défigurer ou pour te casser quelque chose…mais pour que tu comprennes que si toi, tu te trouves inutiles, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Stiles tapota la tête de Derek comme s'il était un animal de compagnie avant de prendre appui sur ses coudes. Il poussa un long soupire avant de contempler l'homme qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui.

— Si tu me transformes en loup-garou, aurai-je le droit de botter le cul de ton oncle ? demanda-t-il avant d'afficher un sourire espiègle.

— Non, fit Derek, catégorique.

L'Alpha effleura du bout des doigts le cou de l'adolescent avant de se pencher et de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Stiles enlaça le cou de Derek avant de le coller contre lui et de l'embrasser plus fougueusement. Le loup-garou se laissa dominer, ne recherchant pas à briser leur étreinte ou à repousser l'adolescent. Ce fut quand Stiles enroula ses jambe autour des hanches de l'Alpha que ce dernier rompit le contact.

Le meilleur ami de Scott McCall lui lança un regard rempli de reproche avant d'annoncer d'une voix malicieuse :

— Tu es vraiment nul, Derek Hale.

**Fin**


End file.
